Christmas Shopping
by essjayf
Summary: Prussia somehow finds himself buying men's lingerie.


**A/N: I was just laying in bed this morning, playing with my brand spankin' new iPod Touch I got for Christmas and somehow this came about.**

Written in about thirty minutes, let's just pretend that Victoria's Secret sells men's lingerie, apparently I imagine Romano a lot differently than the majority of the fandom, I don't own Hetalia, and I'm sorry you had to see this lmao.

Btw, since it was typed on the iPod and I'm lazy, I didn't really go back to check for any spelling/grammar mistakes, so ja.

* * *

As he'd predicted, Prussia had made no progress in his Christmas shopping, so far, at least. As one of the many things that held no appeal to him, shopping was difficult enough to do when what he was buying was intended for himself, let alone exclusively for another person, even when that other person happened to be his significant other, Romano. He had no drive to actually do it the right way, so the way Prussia "shopped" was walking slowly past storefronts, eyes glancing over whatever might be set up for display, and basically, his mindset was that if nothing he saw immediately made him think "Wow, this is the perfect gift," then the store wasn't worth his time to look through.

Walking around in a bored daze and paying zero attention as to where eventually led him into a store he would have otherwise avoided, and for obvious reasons. Victoria's Secret. Despite the fact that nearly everything in his peripheral vision was drenched in all shades of pink, he still didn't notice exactly where he was until he began to pick and dig through a clumsily-arranged display of tiny underwear, where, through his mindless scavenging, he came across a piece that was not quite like the others.

What he held in his hands, pulled taut between his index fingers and thumbs on either side, was a bright enough red to blend in well with the mixed variety of colorful panties, and it was almost the same shape as well, just barely large enough in the front to cover what it was supposed to, with skinny little straps hardly wider than his pinky finger that made up the rest of the underwear, but as similar as it was, he knew exactly why it was different.

The fabric on the front of this pair was larger, made to accommodate something that isn't on a woman's body...

Prussia had no idea Victoria's Secret carried men's lingerie. Then again, it wasn't like he ever knew very much about the store anyway, besides that it was a place where girls went with their friends to try to find overpriced underwear and sexy things to wear for their boyfriends.

He examined the g-string, tugging at the weak-looking straps. Really, it was a wonder these things didn't break, considering that the person they were intended for would pretty much guarantee to be "stretching" them to their limit while wearing it...

The thought leads inevitably to Prussia picturing Romano in them. His boyfriend looked almost like a model in a magazine, lean, but with nicely toned muscle. His whole body was. Prussia loved it. And while he relished in looking upon his lover's upper half, his beautifully carved torso, he especially loved his legs, long, slim, and leading up to what Prussia considered Romano's best feature.

Romano's cock was huge. Imagining it confined by these tiny panties was... hot. There was no doubt in his mind that those skimpy straps would be put to the test, met with the challenge of keeping Romano's hard cock back as it strained against the tight fabric, threatening to snap the strings at any moment...

The mental image makes him shiver pleasurably, and at the same time a light and airy voice pipes up from behind him.

"Do you need help finding anything, sir?"

Prussia whirls around to face the attendant, still pulling the underwear between two fingers and his cheeks beginning to burn a bright red. "Ah-uh, no, thank you. I'm just browsing."

She nods and half-smiles, making for an odd look, and turns to walk away. "Alright! Well, just let me know if you need anything."

Prussia quickly nods and turns back around to face the display. He realizes that he must have been standing there, fingering the panties for at least five minutes. He bites his lip for a moment, thinking, before taking the g-string up to the sales counter and pulling out his wallet.

This one could be sort of a gag gift. Sort of.


End file.
